call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten ist die allererste Karte, die es jemals im Überlebenskampf gab. Sie erschien als erstes in Call of Duty: World at War. Danach wurde sie mit den Vorbestellereditionen von Call of Duty: Black Ops mitgeliefert, woraufhin sie mit dem Rezurrection-DLC verfügbar geworden ist. Die Struktur des Gebäudes, in dem man kämpft, gibt es in Green Run. Nacht der Untoten spielt in einem alten und zerstören Gebäude, wo sich vier Spieler gegen unendlich viele Zombies wehren müssen. Räume Nacht der Untoten besteht aus nur drei Räumen. Der Anfangsraum, der Hilferaum und der erste Stock. Um an diese Orte zu kommen, muss man Türen und Sofas freikaufen, die jeweils 1000 Punkte kosten. Anfangsraum Der Anfangsraum hat fünf Fenster, die man verteidigen muss. Es ist der größte und offenste Raum in der Karte. Neben dem größten Fenster befindet sich eine Tür, auf der groß HELP steht. Diese führt logischerweise zum Hilferaum. Der andere Weg führt am Sofa auf der Treppe vorbei und führt nach oben ins erste Stockwerk. In Call of Duty: Black Ops kann man sich im Anfangsraum für 4000 Punkte Eselstritt kaufen. Hilferaum Der Hilferaum hat zwei Fenster und einen Tunnel, der in eine Einbahn-Höhle führt. Der Raum ist kleiner als der Anfangsraum und besitzt ein Radio (das Musik spielt, wenn man es messert oder abschießt), die mysteriöse Kiste, die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte und die Thompson. Der einzige Weg, der aus diesem Raum herausführt (abgesehen von der HELP-Tür) ist ein Sofa bei der Treppe, die nach oben ins erste Stockwerk führt. Erster Stock Im ersten Stock gibt es vier Fenster und er liegt logischerweise höher als die beiden anderen Räume. Er hat die selbe größe wie der Hilferaum, aber es liegt viel mehr Schutt herum, also ist es schwerer, hier herumzulaufen. Man findet die abgesägte Schrotflinte mit Griff, die BAR, die M1897 Trenchgun, den Scharfschützenschrank und die Stielhandgranaten. Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht der Untoten ist, zusammen mit den drei anderen klassischen Karten, für die Vorbesteller-Versionen und das Rezurrection-DLC verfügbar. Die Spieler steuern Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki und Edward Richtofen und haben nun neue Waffen an der mysteriösen Kiste, können aber an der Wand noch die Waffen aus dem Vorgänger kaufen. Zombies greifen nun moderner an, heißt sie schlagen auch durch die Barrikaden durch, wenn ein Spieler nicht aufpasst und davorsteht. Das musikalische Easter Egg kann in Black Ops aktiviert werden, indem man alle roten explosiven Fässer, die vor den Fenstern herumstehen, abknallt. Es heißt Undone. Am 27. September 2011 wurde Eselstritt auf Nacht der Untoten, sowie auf alle anderen Maps, platziert. Damit ist es das einzige Perk auf dieser Map. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Nacht der Untoten hat einen Gastauftritt in Black Ops II, genauer gesagt auf der Map Tranzit. Das Gebäude befindet sich in einem Maisfeld. Waldbewohner spawnen nicht im Gebäude. Der Eingang befindet sich links von dem Fenster, an dem man sich mal die Kar98k kaufen konnte. Der Hilferaum wird von Schutt blockiert und die Treppen sind eingestürzt, es ist also nur möglich, im Anfangsraum zu bleiben. Im Gebäude spawnt ein Bauteil für die Wunderwaffe, jedoch befindet sich an der Stelle des Teils auch manchmal nur ein Radio. Infos *Das ist die einzige Zombiekarte in World at War, auf der die Zombies den Spieler nicht angreifen, während sie die Barrikaden einreißen. Das klappt aber nicht in Black Ops. *Der Song, der spielt, wenn man stirbt, heißt Lullaby for a Deadman und ist das musikalische Easter Egg auf der nächsten Map, Verrückt. *In World at War wird der Preis der Thompson fälschlicherweise mit 1500 Punkten angegeben, obwohl sie 1200 kostet. *Auf der iPod-Version kann man die PPSh-41, die PTRS-41 ohne Zielfernrohr und die Type 100 an der mysteriösen Kiste ziehen. *Wenn der Spieler die Tür zum Hilferaum öffnet, sieht er, wie sie sich zur Seite in die solide Wand schiebt und dann verschwindet. *Das ist die einzige Map, die einen Countdown für Insta-Kill und Doppelte Punkte zeigt, das gilt auch nur für World at War. *Es gibt ein Radio im Hilferaum neben der mysteriösen Kiste, das die verschiedensten Musikstücke spielt, wenn man es anschießt oder messert, beispielsweise das Titellied von Black Cats, die Nationalhymne der Sovietunion oder den Königgrätzer Marsch. *Das Menübild von Nacht der Untoten wird, genau wie das der drei anderen klassischen Maps, als Comic auf dem Ladebildschirm von Kino der Toten benutzt. *In der Black Ops-Version werden die selben Zombies wie in Kino der Toten verwendet. *Die Laster außerhalb des Gebäudes können in Black Ops nicht zerstört werden, in World at War hingegen schon. *Das ist die einzige Zombiekarte, die im Überlebenskampf in allen drei Spielen vorkommt. *Bei den Treppen, die im Anfangsraum nach oben führen, steht an der Wand "You must ascend from Darkness". Das ist in der englischen Version auch einer der Schritte beim Gefängnisausbruch von Workuta, "Ascend from Darkness" (dt. Aufstieg aus der Dunkelheit). *Das ist die einzige Zombiemap in World at War, auf der man die Kar98k mit Zielfernrohr bekommen kann. *Nacht der Untoten ist die Map mit den zweitwenigsten Räumen, die wenigsten Räume überhaupt hat Bus Depot. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II